Hua Xiong
Hua Xiong (onyomi: Ka Yū) is one of Dong Zhuo's officers. Romance of the Three Kingdoms portrays him as a powerful warrior whose presence alone was enough to stall the Allied Forces at Sishui Gate. Before his playable debut, he had been a generic officer since the second title. He is the winning vote for the Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires Warrior edit character. He also placed eighteenth with fans in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast first card promotion poll. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Hua Xiong is an important character in the early stages of many Dynasty Warriors games. He appears at Si Shui Gate in many installments, and in certain conditions, can appear at Hu Lao Gate. In the series' earlier installments, he may be instantly routed by Guan Yu in a special cutscene. In Dynasty Warriors 4, Si Shui Gate is an optional battle in many Musou Modes. If played, Hua Xiong appears as an officer under Dong Zhuo's forces. If Hua Xiong is slain, Yuan Shao, leader of the Allied Forces, praises the warrior that killed him. However, if you choose to skip Si Shui Gate, Hua Xiong appears at Hu Lao Gate. After encountering Dong Zhuo's main camp, Hua Xiong ambushes the Allied main camp, attacking Yuan Shao. Hua Xiong returns in Dynasty Warriors 5 serving Dong Zhuo in most of his battles up to Si Shui Gate. However, due to not longer appearing at Hulao, his role is expanded in the battle and he will lead Dong Zhuo's forces in the battle before his death. Like in the main titles, Dynasty Warriors Next has Hua Xiong wreak havoc on the coalition at Sishui Gate. A panicking Yuan Shao orders his men to eliminate him, though he escapes after losing a duel against Cao Cao. He later returns to stage a surprise attack on the main camp, but is thwarted upon facing Guan Yu. In a Dynasty Warriors 8 DLC stage, he serves as commander for the forces of Dong Zhuo stationed at Ruxukou. If he falls, the battle is lost. In Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends, his death at Hulao Gate can be averted by the player's actions. Doing so will cause Hua Xiong to swear his loyalty towards Lu Bu after their escape from Luoyang, making him the key character needed to unlock Lu Bu's hypothetical story branch. Alternatively, he will fall at Dingtao instead if the historical path is still followed. In the hypothetical route, Hua Xiong accompanies Lu Bu's forces to Xu Province, Wujun, and Guandu before finally being present during the recapturing of Chang'an. Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed has Hua Xiong serve as the player's first boss battle. Reducing his morale is essential in order to damage him and enable Guan Yu to land the finishing blow. As a unique NPC in Dynasty Warriors 9, he is one of Dong Zhuo's generals who is present as early as his lord's conquest of Liang Province. During the conflict at Luoyang, Hua Xiong boasts that he can handle the Coalition army himself and, like previous installments, he guards Sishui Gate. His defeat is required for the coalition to advance. In his own personal tale, he first appears fighting Zhang Lu's forces at the time of the Yellow Turban Rebellion and on his way saves Dong Bai who takes him to serve under Dong Zhuo's wing during the main battle of the Yellow Turban rebellion. After this, he helps suppress further rebellions down Xiliang and is then called to Luoyang. While at Luoyang, Dong Zhuo is seen having seized power from the eunuchs which is called out by Ding Yuan with Lu Bu at his side. Hua Xiong then pursues Ding Yuan and defeats him outside of the city. He and Lu Bu are about to spar before Dong Bai interjects. From here on out, Hua Xiong keeps trying to impress Lu Bu yet inadvertently failing through no fault of his own, with Lu Bu constantly one-upping him from afar while Hua Xiong stays on the frontlines. In order to prove that he is better than Lu Bu, his events surrounding Yuan Shao's coalition are almost entirely different. For the first phases, he defends Sishui Gate all by himself, before pursuing Cao Cao at Xingyang and defeating him. Lu Bu still remains unimpressed after this which then leads Hua Xiong to traverse through the mountains and face Sun Jian at the historical battle of Yangren, unlike the romanticized battles of Hulao Gate, he manages to cut off their supplies from Yuan Shu and gets another mighty victory towards his name. Lu Bu now seems partially impressed with his achievements, daring him to best the coalition by himself to which Hua Xiong then says that he will force Lu Bu to recognize that he is the stronger man. A figure is said to be pursuing Hua Xiong, which in his ending he comes to a camp with Dong Bai and his men, who scolds him for thinking of drinking wine before a battle, causing Hua Xiong to laugh it off and sets forth for business as usual. While cutting down enemy soldiers, he comes across Guan Yu and charges, with the outcome not being revealed till the perspective changes to Dong Bai, who after noticing the wine cooling, remarks how he's not coming back. Warriors Orochi One of the original dream stages in Musou OROCHI Z has Hua Xiong be summoned by the mystics to fend off Nene's ninja army. This only occurs if Lu Bu is already a member of the player's attack team. In Warriors Orochi 3, he (along with Yan Liang, Xiahou He, and Tsuneoki Ikeda) is one of several officers magically converted to the enemy's side by Kiyomori Taira and Sun Wukong at the Battle of Anegawa unless the player acts fast and beats Sun Wukong. Character Information Development Suzuki remarked that Hua Xiong's playable Dynasty Warriors design was to made to the theme of "something dangerous has appeared!" The thicker armor around his limbs was done to give him an impressionable faraway running silhouette. His darkened eyes and lips are meant to give him an evil aura. Personality His playable counterpart shares a rivalry with Lu Bu, wherein upon the former's entrance onto Dong Zhuo's service, Hua Xiong prides himself for possessing the mantle of the mightiest warrior within Dong Zhuo's army. He further expresses his desire to one day settle the matter of which of the two is stronger on the field of battle. Voice Actors *Tony Oliver - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English) *Skip Stellrecht - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English) *Nobutoshi Canna - Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires (Japanese) *Tim Budas - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Ha Rui - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Volcano Ota - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Japanese) *Lee Jeonggi - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) *Takanori Hoshino - Sangokushi Legion Quotes :See also: Hua Xiong/Quotes *"Have you learned your lesson yet? As long as Hua Xiong controls Si Shui Gate, you shall not pass! It is laughable to think that I would let such filth even approach Dong Zhuo!" *:~~''Hua Xiong (Si Shui Gate victory); Dynasty Warriors 5'' *"Out of my way, cowards! If you will not make room, I WILL cut you down!" *"Give up and face your destiny! *"Urgh... Retreat is the wisest course for now." *"Step forward, if you want to die! While I stand, none shall breach this gate!" *"You may think you have evaded me at Si Shui Gate. But I won't let you get away so easily!" *"I, Guan Yu, shall present your head to my lord!" :"Silence! How dare somebody as lowly as you speak such things!" :"I shall let Blue Dragon decide whether or not my words are just... Prepare yourself!" ::~~''Guan Yu and Hua Xiong; Dynasty Warriors 5'' Gameplay Hua Xiong is affiliated with the club in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (R1 + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Historical Information According to Chen Shou, Hua Xiong was a military commander who served under Dong Zhuo. Pan Mei, a historian from the Qing Dynasty, wrote that he was a chief commander and argued that his name was She Xiong. He reasoned that it was likely a mistake on transcribing the character used for his family name, though it is debatable if She is his actual family name. In the Records of the Three Kingdoms, Hua Xiong only appears in Sun Jian's scroll. He was a subordinate under Hu Zhen and Lu Bu, as they worked together to defeat Sun Jian. However, Hu Zhen and Lu Bu did not get along with one another and Lu Bu decided to spread false rumors about the attack. Hu Zhen couldn't command his confused troops and suffered a heavy loss against Sun Jian. Hua Xiong died fighting during the battle at Yangren, and his head was claimed by Sun Jian. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In chapter 5 of Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Hua Xiong was a mighty warrior who towered at 210 cm (6'11") and originated from Quanzhong. Although Lu Bu volunteered to meet Yuan Shao's army, Hua Xiong persuaded Dong Zhuo to send himself instead. Zhuo appointed him as Colonel of Resolute Cavalry at Sishui Pass. He was given five hundred horsemen and Li Su, Hu Zhen, and Zhao Cen to support him. Bao Xin's fictional younger brother, Bao Zhong, was his first victim and he was promoted to Commander in Chief. Although he lost Hu Zhen to Sun Jian's army, he was able to drive them back with a rockslide. He and Li Su commenced a fearsome night raid on Sun Jian, confusing his opponent's army with a pincer and fire attack. While Sun Jian escaped his grasp, he was able to slay his officer Zu Mao. The news of the defeat worried Yuan Shao and ally morale began to suffer. Liu Bei and his brothers volunteered their services but Yuan Shao pushed them aside. After the fictional Yu She and Pan Feng met their quick end to Hua Xiong, Yuan Shao lamented not having his talented generals, Wen Chou and Yan Liang, there to deal with him. Guan Yu, who Yuan Shao mistook as a mere archer, was the next to volunteer. Cao Cao spoke in the warrior's favor and Guan Yu promised that Yuan Shao could have his head if he failed. Before Guan Yu left, he bid someone to pour him wine for his victory. He dealt the killing blow to Hua Xiong, and returned with Hua Xiong's head to still drink his wine when it was warm. Gallery Category:Other Characters